Banho Encantado
by Aquarius Chann
Summary: É inevitável. A rotina sempre visita os casais, mesmo os mais apaixonados. O que fazer, em pleno feriado, para se espantar essa rotina que tanto assusta os enamorados? 1º lugar no challenge Hyoga e Shun Yaoi.


**Disclaimer**: Infelizmente, esses homens maravilhosos do SS pertencem apenas ao tio Kurumada. Ahhh, se eles me pertencessem...

**_Aviso:_** Este fic tem conteúdo Yaoi, isto é, relacionamento amoroso entre homens (homens lindoooossss!!!)

Se você não gosta, por favor, nem leia, tá?

**-- Fic feita para o challenge da comunidade Hyoga e Shun Yaoi. Ficou em 1º lugar!! )**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**UM BANHO ENCANTADO**

_Aquarius Chann_

Férias.

Finalmente Saori nos deu férias. Bem, não podemos chamar isso de férias. Como ela mesma disse, são "apenas algumas semanas de descanso". Mas eu prefiro chamar de férias. Merecidas férias.

Desde que vencemos a guerra contra Hades não fizemos outra coisa senão trabalhar. A Fundação Kido perdeu muito dinheiro com essa guerra, e Saori quase foi à falência. De certa forma, eu me senti culpado pelo que aconteceu. Tá, não foi minha culpa diretamente, mas... todos nós ficamos com um peso no coração e oferecemos ajuda à Saori.

Como eu sou um dos mais sensíveis da turma, fui trabalhar, junto com o Afrodite, na área de planejamento de eventos (1) da Fundação. Tivemos muito trabalho para melhorar ainda mais a imagem da Fundação pelo mundo. Trabalhamos muito mesmo, mas valeu a pena. Depois de nos esforçar por dois anos seguidos, sem interrupção, Saori nos deu trinta dias de descanso.

A alegria foi geral. Ainda mais porque estamos em dezembro e vamos poder aproveitar o natal e o ano novo. Todos os cavaleiros com seus companheiros e, o mais importante, em paz.

E hoje, vinte e cinco de dezembro eu, Shun, quero dar um presente especial ao meu amado loiro.

Levantei-me da cama e fui procurá-lo pelo apartamento. Sim, oficializamos nosso namoro e compramos um apartamento só para nós dois. Romântico, não?

Caminhei pela sala e vi o Hyoga na sacada, vestindo apenas uma cueca samba-canção de cetim azul escuro, sua cor preferida. O sol, já totalmente desperto, jogava seus raios na pele do meu amado, fazendo-o brilhar como o ouro. Seus cabelos, balançando com a agradável brisa matutina, parecem me convidar para agarrar esse homem e o levar de volta à nossa cama. Como ele é perfeito! Vou fazer de tudo para que esse dia de natal seja inesquecível para ele!

_You are the one that I desire (2)_

_Você é aquele que eu desejo_

Estou debruçado no parapeito da sacada do nosso apartamento. Agora posso dizer que Shun e eu estamos felizes. Moramos juntos já faz cinco meses e, o melhor, com a aprovação do Ikki. Aquela ave finalmente entendeu o quanto eu amo o Shun.

Enquanto estou aqui na sacada, sentindo os quentes raios solares aquecerem meu corpo, meu garoto ainda deve estar dormindo. Meu garoto. Ele sempre fica roxo quando eu o chamo assim. E eu adoro ver aquele rosto perfeito se corando ao me ouvir falar.

Sinto dois braços envolverem minha cintura.

-Meu garoto já acordou – digo e me viro, ficando de frente a ele a tempo de ver suas bochechas mudarem de cor e um belo sorriso nascer em seus finos e saborosos lábios.

Ele me beija suavemente e me abraça. Por Zeus, como é bom começar o dia assim.

_You are to me so irresistible_

_Você é para mim tão irresistível_

Eu abraço o meu homem com toda a ternura que habita meu coração. Meu homem. Meu protetor. Meu ser amado.

Vejo que ele ainda está perturbado. Está assim desde ontem. Por quê? Será que, nesse natal, a lembrança de sua falecida mãe veio com mais força?

-Oga... por que está triste? – pergunto enquanto afago uma mecha de seu cabelo.

-Não estou triste.

-Está sim, eu te conheço. Está triste em pleno natal. São as lembranças de Natássia?

-Não, não tem nada a ver. Graças ao Camus, consegui superar a morte de minha mãe.

-Você a esqueceu?

-Claro que não! Nunca a esquecerei! Apenas não estou mais tão agarrado ao passado.

-Que bom. Mas se não está triste por isso, é por quê?

-Shun, não é nada.

-Como nada? Conversa comigo. Afinal, namorados não podem ter segredos um com o outro. Nós prometemos...

-Eu sei que prometemos ser sinceros. Mas... ah, deixa pra lá.

-Não, Hyoga. Me diz o que está acontecendo.

-Não

-Você não confia em mim?

Silêncio. Maldito silêncio. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

-Confio.

-Demorou muito para responder – digo, me solto do abraço e caminho rapidamente para a sala. Não quero que ele me veja chorando.

-Shun – ele veio atrás de mim e segurou meu braço.

-Me solta! – soltei-me dele com força – Eu não acredito que, depois de tudo o que passamos, depois mais de cinco meses juntos, você ainda não confia em mim!

-Não é isso...

-Então é o que?

-Prefiro não dizer.

-Como? Hyoga, se há algum problema com você, eu quero saber. Você me ama, não?

Silêncio. Ahhhhh, não!!!

-Você não me... ama?

-Claro que eu te amo! Não diga bobagens, Shun. O problema é que...

Silêncio. Droga!

-Fala, Hyoga. Qual é o problema?

-Ontem à noite... depois que nós dois chegamos da festa que a Saori deu... nós fomos para o quarto e, quando fomos fazer amor...

-Continua! – minha respiração falha ao falar.

Silêncio. O que será que aconteceu de tão grave? Será que eu fiz alguma coisa? Ou deixei de fazer? Zeus!

-É que... bem...

-Hyoga, por Zeus, fale!

-Não se ofenda, Shun, mas... eu me cansei da forma como fazemos amor.

-O que??? – eu grito num misto de susto e decepção.

-É que todos dos dias fazemos tudo igual, da mesma forma. Já caímos na rotina.

_Ohhh passion, yeh yeh it's passion_

_Ohhh paixão, sim sim é paixão_

Vejo nos olhos do meu garoto uma decepção assustadora. Não queria magoar o Shun, mas... sejamos sinceros, rotina é o pior veneno em uma relação! Quando ela chega, traz consigo a acomodação e, cruelmente, surge a falta de interesse. E eu não quero que isso aconteça em nosso namoro.

-Shun, eu te amo, por isso eu queria...

-Você queria o que? Uma outra pessoa na nossa relação?

-Claro que não!

-Então você quer que eu seja outra pessoa?

-Shun, eu te amo pelo o que você é. Não quero e não vou permitir que você mude esse seu jeito meigo que me encantou.

-Te encantou? Não encanta mais?

-Me encanta muito. Mas eu não queria fazer as mesmas coisas do mesmo jeito todos os dias. Entendeu?

_Ohhh passion, yeh yeh it's passion_

_Ohhh paixão, sim sim é paixão_

Sim, eu entendi. Faz apenas cinco meses que moramos juntos mas, infelizmente, a rotina veio nos fazer uma visita. Tenho de admitir que eu também estou um pouco incomodado. Mas... o que fazer?

-O que você quer que eu faça, Oga?

-Não sei.

-Como não sabe?

-Ahhh, Shun, você é muito criativo. Vai pensar em algo muito agradável para me surpreender!

Sim, eu tenho uma criatividade espetacular. Mas para cuidar da publicidade da Fundação, e não para armar fantasias românticas! Mas eu tenho de me superar para agradar meu Hyoga. E eu vou surpreendê-lo!

-Tudo bem, Oguinha – um sorriso sincero surge em meus lábios – Prometo que esse nosso natal terá uma surpresa inesquecível para nós dois. Agora saia.

-Sair?

-Sim. Se você ficar aqui, não vou conseguir preparar a surpresa!

Ótimo. O Hyoga saiu e agora eu tenho tempo para pensar em algo. São 14h17 e ele só vai voltar às 19h00. Preciso pensar em algo. Hummm... hoje é natal... e se eu me vestir de Papai Noel e... não, muito óbvio. Hummm... eu poderia comprar um presente, esconder em algum lugar bem difícil e fazer um mapa para o Oga achá-lo! Não... fiz isso na páscoa e ele demorou cinqüenta minutos para achar os ovos que eu escondi. Já sei! Um jantar romântico só para nós dois! Não... todas as noites jantamos juntos. Droga, está sendo mais difícil do que eu imaginava! Preciso de ajuda. Vou ligar para o Ikki e... não, esqueci que ele não está na cidade. Viajou com o Afrodite e o Shura. O Camus! Ele é mestre do Hyoga e vai... não, esqueci que ele também viajou hoje de manhã para a Sibéria com o Isaac. Caramba... pensa Shun, pensa...

Vinte minutos depois... ainda não pensei em nada. Droga!

Caminho até o rádio e o ligo. Está tocando uma música com uma batida árabe. É... gostei do ritmo. Fico ouvindo-a e, de repente, me vejo dançando no meio da sala. Espera... é isso! Eu sei fazer a dança do ventre! Vou preparar uma noite árabe para o Hyoga! Legal, mas... onde eu vou conseguir arrumar a decoração em pleno feriado de natal? Pensa Shun, pensa!

É isso! O Shaka! Ele vai ser a minha salvação!

Trinta minutos depois, estou dentro do apartamento do Shaka. Ele estava em uma missão muito importante: (tentar) ensinar o Milo a cozinhar. E pelo visto, o Shaka não teve muito sucesso. Olha, eu não entendo esses dois. Eles devem ser muito amigos mesmo. Vivem brigando, mas não se separam.

-Shaka, desculpa aparecer assim, mas eu preciso muito da sua ajuda.

-Eu sei, Shun. É a terceira vez que você fala isso!

-Desculpa, estou nervoso. Eu quero fazer uma noite árabe para o Hyoga e preciso da sua ajuda.

Olho para o Milo e vejo um sorriso sarcástico tentar se esconder nos lábios dele. O que será que esse escorpião está pensando?

-Tá, mas onde eu entro nisso? – Shaka me pergunta enquanto tenta esconder o Milo.

-Preciso de artigos para fazer uma decoração, um CD de músicas árabes, véus...

- Shun, mas você se esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe.

-Qual?

-Eu sou indiano.

Ahh, não! Era bom demais para ser verdade. Eu não acredito!

-Não Shun, por favor, não chora... Shun!

Tarde demais. Lágrimas começam a rolar pelo meu rosto.

-Shaka, desculpe-me, mas eu queria tanto...

-Eu sei. Mas eu posso te ajudar na decoração. Afinal, ela não é tão diferente da decoração árabe.

-Mas, Shaka, você acha mesmo que isso vai dar certo? Pensa bem, o Shun é muito tímido. Ele não vai conseguir... – Milo se intrometeu na conversa.

-Milo, cala a boca! Nós somos amigos do Shun e temos o dever...

-De não deixar que ele pague micos! Imagina a cena...

-Milo, pára...

-Mas Shaka, imagina o Shun dançando! E o patinho fazendo a dança dos sete véus!

-O que tem de errado?

-Eu só consigo pensar em uma palavra: desastre!

-Milo, o Shun quer impressionar o Hyoga...

-E vai mesmo!

-Milo, deixe de ser estraga festa...

-Shaka, eu só não quero que essas duas crianças saiam por ai fazendo essas doideras que você faz.

Ih, porque o Milo foi dizer isso... Como eu disse antes, a amizade entre eles deve ser muito grande. Como conseguem brigar por tudo?

Deixei os dois discutindo por dez minutos. Depois, separei a briga. Pedi desculpa por ter interrompido uma cena tão "alegre", mas eu realmente preciso de ajuda. E rápido.

Fomos para o quarto do Shaka e ele me emprestou alguns itens. Ótimo, mas...

-Agora só falta a música.

-Converse com o Mu – Milo pronunciou-se enquanto tentava arrumar uma almofada que ele jogara no Shaka.

-Com o Mu? – Shaka e eu perguntamos confusos.

-Sim. Mu tem o dom do teletransporte; ele pode ir até algum país árabe e trazer as outras coisas que você precisa.

Santo escorpião. Demorou em dar uma opinião útil mas, quando o fez, foi certeiro!

Enfiei os enfeites do Shaka no meu carro e fui direto para a casa do Mu. Chegando lá, fui recebido pelo Aldebaran. Simpático como sempre, ele me fez entrar e já foi me oferecendo vários doces. Ele e Mu estavam cozinhando para o jantar especial que fariam mais tarde. Contei toda a minha história para os dois. Eles se ofereceram com muita alegria para me ajudar.

-Shun, acho que não terei problema algum em lhe trazer o que pediu. Apenas me diga o que quer que eu compre.

Quarenta minutos depois, Mu voltou das Arábias. Trouxe-me um CD da Despina Vandi (com a mesma música que eu ouvira no meu apartamento), um livro de receitas árabes, o "Aroma Árabe" (3), um livro sobre dança, o "A Dança Árabe Completa" (4) e alguns véus coloridos. Óóóótimo, acho que agora já tenho tudo o que preciso!

De volta ao meu apartamento, começo a decorar o quarto: monto uma pequena tenda em cima de nossa cama de casal e penduro três véus vermelhos. Eu os amaro com uma fita dourada e deixo suas pontas soltas, dando movimento. Jogo uma colcha vermelho sangue bordada com linhas douradas e prateadas em cima da cama. Pego cinco almofadas e as coloco sobre a colcha. Ah, que colorido fantástico!

Ao lado da cama, monto um pequeno cenário. Jogo um tapete persa preto no chão e, em cima dele, coloco um baú do tesouro. Dentro, estão várias moedas douradas e, por cima das moedas, tem uma lâmpada do Aladin. Ao lado do baú, coloquei uma bandeja dourada com várias frutas frescas. Joguei mais almofadas coloridas. A mesinha de cabeceira foi forrada com um véu vermelho e coloquei sobre ele um vaso com lindas flores e três velas aromáticas.

Peguei os outros véus e os espalhei pelo quarto, junto com as outras velas. Também coloquei um abano feito com plumas coloridas em pé, em frente à nossa cama, e duas estatuetas de camelo, uma de cada lado. Para terminar, um narguilé (5) no meio do quarto.

Olho a decoração e... lágrimas brotam em meus olhos. Ficou lindo!!! Perfeito! Tenho certeza que o Hyoga vai amar!

Bom, agora preciso pensar na dança. Peguei o livro "A Dança Árabe Completa" e comecei a lê-lo. Vamos ver... "O véu na Dança tem uma origem remota, acredita-se que foi introduzido para dar um ar de mistério na entrada da bailarina em cena". Huuumm... legal, gostei disso. "Ao dançar os 7 véus, a bailarina entra em contato com sentimentos, bloqueios vencidos, couraças retiradas ao longo do seu processo de amadurecimento através da dança. A retirada dos véus mostra a superação destes bloqueios que vão sendo vencidos com o tempo". É isso o que eu preciso!!! Preciso vencer os meus bloqueios para essa noite tão importante para mim e para o Hyoga.

Já li o bastante. Agora tenho de preparar algo para comermos. Pego o "Aroma Árabe", livro que o Alde me recomendou, e começo a folhear as páginas. Huuum... tabule, trigo com lentilha, arroz marroquino, quibe assado, frito, cru, com ervas, com frutas, charuto de repolho, de folhas de uva... caramba... tudo parece muito saboroso, mas não tenho tempo para preparar nada. Já sei... vou fazer um doce. Vejamos... doce de ricota. Parece ser bom. Mas... ricota com leite condensado? Não. Próximo, doce árabe, feito com uma variedade de tâmaras, pistache, nozes e outros... ok, mas onde eu vou arrumar isso tudo?? Próximo, doce de figo seco? Eca. Próximo, docinho sírio. Hum... parece ser gostoso. Vejamos a receita. Fácil, e tenho tudo aqui na minha cozinha. É esse mesmo.

Depois do quase desastre que foi minha tentativa culinária, resolvi tomar um banho. Já são 18h30 e logo o Hyoga vai chegar. Preciso estar pronto para a nossa noite árabe. Peguei o CD da Despina Vandi e o levei para o banheiro. Coloquei na música que logo iria embalar a minha dança dos sete véus para o Hyoga. Liguei o chuveiro e deixei a água escorrer pelo meu ansioso corpo, enquanto cantava em voz alta.

_Oh that I feel is this attraction?_

_Fact it's moving me so close to you_

_Now it's time I need some action_

_Come over here show me the best of you_

_Ohhh passio, yeh yeh it's passion_

_I feel it deep inside when you're so close to me_

_Oh, o que eu sinto é essa atração?_

_De fato, está me movendo para perto de você_

_Agora é a hora que eu preciso de alguma ação_

_Venha aqui e me mostre o melhor de você_

_Ohhh paixão, sim sim é paixão_

_Eu sinto isso lá no fundo quando você está tão perto de mim _

Abri a porta do apartamento bem lentamente, tentando evitar qualquer barulho que me denunciasse. Agora são 18h30. Eu sei que combinei com o Shun de voltar somente às 19h00, mas eu não agüentava mais! Fiquei esse tempo todo enrolando, quase morrendo de tanta curiosidade. Acho que só 30 minutos não vão estragar nada, não é?

Olhei a sala, à procura de alguma coisa que me indicasse o que o Shun estava aprontando. Não encontrei nada. Fui até a cozinha e apenas encontrei algumas panelas, bacias e colheres sujas. Bem... o Shun fez algo para comermos. Mas, o que será? Deve ser alguma coisa com goiabada, pois tem um pouco espalhado em cima da pia. Que delicia! Adoro goiabada!

Bem, o Shun deve estar no quarto. Caminho bem devagar, abro a porta e... quase não acredito no que vejo... que decoração linda! Sinto meu sangue agitar-se em minhas veias. Procuro meu garoto pelo quarto, mas não o encontro. De repente, ouço uma musica vindo do nosso banheiro. A porta está semi-aberta. Eu a empurro e, por Zeus!! Seguro um grito em minha garganta. Que visão do paraíso! Vejo meu Shun, totalmente nu, dançando no chuveiro!

Não consigo me mover. Estou hipnotizado pelo ritmo árabe da música e pelos movimentos sensuais de meu amado. Eu nunca vi o Shun dançar desse jeito... Zeus!

A música acaba, fazendo-me sair do transe. Sem querer, esbarro na pia e um pote de creme cai no chão, quebrando-se. Shun se assusta e grita, assustando-me e também me fazendo gritar.

-Hyoga, o que está fazendo aqui??

-Eu... bem...

-Eu te disse para não voltar antes das sete!

-Desculpe, Shun, mas não agüentava mais esperar...

-Droga, Hyoga! Você estragou tudo!

Shun abaixa a cabeça e leva suas mãos ao rosto. Ah, não! Ele vai chorar!

-Shun, meu amor, desculpe-me. Não queria estragar...

-Depois do trabalhão que eu tive para arrumar tudo. Hyoga, você não podia ter voltado antes do combinado!

-Desculpa...

-Agora não adianta pedir desculpas!

Ele desliga o chuveiro e encosta na parede. Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa. Rápido!

-Shun...

-Me deixe sozinho, Hyoga. Por favor.

Não mesmo. Tenho de tomar uma atitude rápida. Caminho até o rádio e volto na música que ele estava dançando anteriormente. Ele me olha confuso. Seguindo o ritmo dançante, começo a tirar a minha camisa, bem sensualmente. Viro-me de costas para o Shun e vou tirando o meu cinto. Tento rebolar enquanto o tiro, mas sou um pouco duro para esse tipo de dança. Olho para o Shun e vejo um inicio de sorriso Está funcionando. Desabotôo minha calça e a deixo cair. Somente de cueca, caminho até o chuveiro e o ligo.

-Hyoga...

Não o deixo falar. Tomo seus lábios com pressa, com fome, com ansiedade. Shun agarra-se em mim enquanto eu lhe aperto a cintura, seu ponto fraco. Sinto suas mãos descerem até minha cintura, querendo ir mais para baixo. Paro o beijo e tento tirar minha única peça de roupa que já se faz incômoda. Shun tira bruscamente minha mão.

-Mas Shun...

-Shhh! Deixa que eu faço!

Ao terminar de falar, ele abaixa a minha cueca com uma mão e com a outra, aperta fortemente meu já desperto sexo. Quando eu menos esperava, Shun o abocanha, fazendo-me gemer alto. Procuro desesperadamente algo para me segurar, mas não encontro nada. Agarro-me aos seus molhados cabelos e me esbaldo com a cena que vejo. Shun continua devorando-me com vontade. Minhas pernas começam a tremer e ele percebe que estou chegando ao meu ponto máximo. Ele pára de me consumir, levanta-se e olha fundo nos meus olhos.

-Você queria uma noite diferente e eu preparei uma gostosa surpresa. Mas você a estragou. Agora, você merece um castigo.

Seus olhos brilham. É um brilho quente, provocante, delirante. Nunca o vi assim. Ele ataca meu pescoço, fazendo-me gemer mais. Lentamente, deitamos no chão do banheiro, apenas a música e a água que caia livremente do chuveiro como nossas testemunhas. Testemunhas do momento mais esperado de minha vida.

Cuidadosamente, Shun vai entrando em mim. Sinto meu coração explodindo, o ar fugindo de meus pulmões, minhas pernas formigando tamanha a minha emoção. Ele entra em mim por completo e não me dá tempo para contemplá-lo; começa as estocadas devagar, enquanto se delicia com a minha expressão de puro prazer, de total entrega.

O ritmo das estocadas aumenta e eu fecho os olhos, com força, querendo aproveitar cada segundo dessa sensação nova e tão esperada. Ele agarra meu sexo e o estimula com a mesma intensidade de suas fascinantes estocadas. Cravo minhas unhas em suas costas e ele morde fortemente o meu pescoço quando nós dois, juntos, atingimos o céu.

Shun sai de mim e eu me sento encostado à parede. Minha respiração ainda está falha, meu coração ainda palpita com loucura e minha cabeça... bem, não há nenhum pensamento em minha mente, apenas consigo pensar na incrível sensação que tive a pouco. Shun me olha assustado. Lanço-lhe um sorriso e o puxo para um abraço.

_Ohhh passion, yeh yeh it's passion_

_I feel it deep inside when you're so close to me_

_Ohhh passion, yeh yeh it's passion_

_Take me in your arms and I will make you see_

_Ohhh paixão, sim sim é paixão_

_Eu sinto isso lá no fundo quando você está tão perto de mim _

_Ohhh paixão, sim sim é paixão_

_Pegue-me em seus braços e eu o farei ver_

Repouso minha cabeça no peito do Hyoga e o abraço com força. Zeus, o que eu fiz? O que deu em mim? Atacar o Hyoga... pegá-lo assim, desprevenido... será que ele gostou? Será que eu o machuquei? Será que ele está muito assustado com minha iniciativa? Ou estará muito bravo?

Ergo minha cabeça e o vejo de olhos fechados. Sua respiração já voltou ao normal. A minha, piora a cada segundo. Não quero que ele perceba que estou nervoso, mas preciso saber o que ele achou da minha... er... surpresa para ele.

_Opa, opa, let's get together_

_Opa, opa, let saucie sunny weather_

_Opa, opa, this time we stay forever_

_Opa, opa, you make me ups ups_

_Opa, opa, vamos ficar juntos_

_Opa, opa, vamos apimentar um dia quente_

_Opa, opa, dessa vez nós ficaremos para sempre_

_Opa, opa, você me faz ficar pra cima_

Sinto o Shun agitado. Com certeza está preocupado. Abro os olhos, levo uma de minhas mãos ao seu rosto e o faço olhar para mim. Seus olhos mostram-me a dúvida que há em sua alma.

-Shun – digo enquanto lhe acaricio o rosto. Ele sorri.

-Hyoga, eu queria dizer...

-Shhhh – lhe dou um beijo de leve nos lábios – Sou eu quem precisa te dizer uma coisa.

Silêncio. É incrível como eu sempre travo quando tenho de dizer algo importante!

-Diga, Hyoga.

-Eu... nunca tomei um banho tão prazeroso em toda a minha vida!

Ele sorri com todos os dentes. Sinto como se toda preocupação dele tivesse escorrido pelo ralo junto com a água que ainda caia do chuveiro.

-Você me disse que queria uma noite diferente. Aí está.

-Por falar nisso, está linda a decoração do nosso quarto.

-Pena que não a usamos. Tive tanto trabalho!

-Pena mesmo. Estou com fome.

-Eu fiz docinhos árabes. Estão lá no quarto. Vamos comer? Já que não podemos mesmo aproveitar a decoração...

-E quem disse que não?

Eu levanto, desligo o chuveiro e pego Shun em meus braços. Vamos para o quarto e o jogo na cama. Deito por cima dele e começo a beijar seu pescoço.

-Hyoga, espere.

-O que foi, Shun?

-E os docinhos? Você não quer comer?

-O único docinho que quero comer é você!

Ele sorri e me beija. Ah, essa noite vai ser longa. Longa e muito doce!

_Fim_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Tai a área da Publicidade pela qual eu sou apaixonada!

(2) Música Opa Opa, da Despina Vandi

(3) Aroma Árabe é uma coletânea de cultura, recordações e histórias do Oriente Médio. Autor: Salah Jamal. Editora: Senac. Ano: 2005 – Eu apenas citei o nome do livro. As receitas foram indicadas por mim.

(4) A Dança Árabe Completa - **"The Compleat Belly Dancer",** by Julie Russo Mishkin – Eu apenas citei o texto sobre o uso do véu.

(5) Narguilé é um cachimbo d'água largamente usado pelos turcos, hindus e persas, composto de fornilho, um ou mais tubos, e vaso cheio de água. Embora não seja tradicional, algumas pessoas misturam à água outras bebidas, como vodka, arak, sucos ou essências naturais. Usualmente fuma-se um tabaco especial para narguilé, adocicado e aromático.

---------------------------------------------------

N/A Hum, ai está a minha fic!

Não consegui dar muita ênfase no quesito discussão pois, por mais que eu tente, não consigo imaginar o Hyoga e Shun discutindo. Tentei fazer uma discussão entre o Shaka e o Milo, mas minha imaginação não permitiu ir muito além. Escrevi uma pequena discussão, espero que valha

Quanto ao Shun seme... hehehe, cansei de ler fics com o Shun como uma bananinha delicada. Dai fiz o homem tomar a iniciativa e surpreender de verdade o patinho (e os leitores também!) o.O

Mi-chan, domo arigatou pelo 1º lugar!


End file.
